


exo otp’s prompts collection

by delightedcb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedcb/pseuds/delightedcb
Summary: where i write my prompts that i may or may not write a fic mainly because i lack creativity and i’m too lazy.





	1. pinky promise [chanbaek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pinky promise is still a promise even after eight years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is jjongyeols!
> 
> have a good time reading the prompts/plot lines that i post here. some of them were prompts that i have already planned on writing or i have already written, but don’t worry, i’ll leave a notice. you may also adopt the prompts that aren’t adopted yet, just tell me! please be aware that aside from english, i write propmts in wikang filipino, too! that’s all, thank you!
> 
> xoxo,  
> jjongyeols

  **title:** pinky promise

 **otp/s:** chanbaek, chansoo

 **language:** wikang filipino

  

“kung single pa rin tayo by the age of twenty-six, i’ll marry you, b. that’s a promise.”

 

“‘wag mo nga ako paasahin chanyeol!”

 

“hoy! hindi kita pinpaasa ‘no. best friends naman tayo so... marriage is not a big deal?”

 

“hay nako, ewan ko sa’yo chanyeol.”

 

“kunyari pa ‘to alam ko naman na payag ka!” chanyeol laughs. “lakas ko kaya sa’yo.”

 

“oo na. basta promise ‘yan, ah?”

 

“oo nga!”

 

“pinky promise?”

 

“pinky promise.”

 

near the seashore, drunk and dizzy long time bestfriends chanyeol park and baekhyun byun seals their promise with a pinky swear to marry each other in the age of twenty-six, if, both of them are still single. baekhyun holds onto the promise, not knowing that chanyeol has already plans of marrying kyungsoo do—his soon-to-be-husband—leaving him and their promise forgotten.


	2. one door away [chanbaek]

**title:** one door away

 **pairing/s:** chanbaek

 **language:** english

 

chanyeol moves to an apartment near the city with nothing except few bills and credit cards, his dog, and a few musical instruments he manage to escape. running away from his rich but filthy life has opened a new door for him. he already planned his new life before he step out of their residence, that is to pursue his dreams, to continue his passion for music—which his previous life can’t give him. but his expectations for his new life crashed when he meets baekhyun, the boy next door who basically loves getting fucked. late night moans and sexual grunts doesn’t help him write a song nor focus because as soon as he hears his neighbor escape a long sensual moan, his dick is already hard as his drumsticks.


	3. mummy’s and iron man’s [chanbaek]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun is the furious mummy while chanyeol is the scared iron man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this kind of prompt suits those sns!au tweetfics

**title:** mummy’s and iron man’s

 **pairing/s:** chanbaek

 **language:** english

 

baekhyun surprises everyone in their annual halloween party with his mummy costume from his favorite game but what surprised them more is when someone accidentally stepped on one of the strips of baekhyun’s costume, pulling down the fabric leaving his butt naked. embarrassed and furious, baekhyun gains his left over dignity to find the bastard behind the iron man costume.


End file.
